


Apple picking

by TashxTARDIS



Series: Kind of weird stories my friends asked me on tumblr that I took very seriously [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons get sent on a very interesting mission by Coulson. Requested to me on Tumblr by one of my very good friends who hates me. </p>
<p>There may be aliens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple picking

“This is the weirdest mission Coulson has ever sent us on,” Jemma complained as they walked through the orchids,”

Coulson had sent them to turkey, to go undercover at an orchid where he had heard that some rogue hydra agents were still hiding out. Jemma had wondered why they had been sent, opposed to May or Mack, but according to Daisy – They looked the part. It was something that Jemma found very offensive. 

“It’ll all be over by tonight,” Fitz promised “We’ll scope out the building and find out if what Coulson heard was right. We’ll be back at base by lunch time tomorrow, I promise you,”

Jemma sighed. Fitz was right, they’d be out of the orchids and back in the lab in no time. She just had to be patient. 

 

When the work shift was over, they made their way back to the farmhouse. Jemma was exhausted, but she knew they had a long night ahead. They ate their dinner in silence, choosing not to engage in the activities around them. The other farmers were partying, something about reaching their quota. Jemma wasn’t to bothered since she had only been there for a day. 

Later, in their room, Fitz and Simmons brainstormed ways they could search the house without blowing their cover. 

“We could search the most obvious places first,” Fitz suggested “The attic and the basement. If this Hydra agent has something going on here, those are the most obvious places to hid it,”

Jemma nodded, “That’s a great idea, Fitz. Should we split up or stay together.”

“Stay together. I don’t want you walking into danger like this alone.”

Jemma nodded and reached for his hand. They tried the attic first, Fitz climbing up the ladder into the roof. They found nothing but cobwebs and old Turkish books. Then they made their way down to the basement. 

The stairs going down were dark, and Jemma couldn’t find the light switch. They tip toed down, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves. The basement was massive; Jemma was sure it spanned more land than the actual house. It was quiet at first, but as they walked further and further into the basement Jemma began to hear voices. 

Fitz pulled Jemma to a stop, pushing her slightly behind him. 

“Can you hear that,” There is definitely something going on here.”

“Yeah. We should turn on the comms, let May know we’re in need of backup and an extraction.”

Fitz pressed some buttons on his watch, and Jemma heard her comm buzz in her ear. 

“FitzSimmons. Can you head me,” May said through comms. 

“Loud and clear. We’re about to infiltrate the basement of the farmhouse. We’re gonna need backup and an extraction. Pronto.”

Fitz pulled the icer out of his pocket and used the other hand to push the door open. What was inside was not what they were expecting to see. The man who Coulson suspected to be Hydra was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by what looked like Cree warriors. 

“Don’t come any further,” the hydra man shouted, voice shaking from fear “They will make it blow. They're not bluffing.”

Fitzsimmons looked at each other, then back at the Cree. One of the Cree was standing by a big red button, resembling the one used by the Sycorax in the Christmas invasion. 

“Leave now, and I’ll give you three minutes before I push this button,” The Cree said, it’s voice gruff. 

Jemma looked at the hydra agent in the middle of the room, suddenly remembering who he was. Her lab partner from when she was undercover, the one who had wanted to kill a whole load of people. She suddenly felt a lot less guilty about leaving him here.

Jemma shrugged, and grabbed Fitz’s hand.

“Let's go,” She shouted, “We can at least try and save some of the others.”

They ran up the stairs, and through the dining room. Jemma ran to the electrical cords, unplugging the stereo. Everyone turned to her, booing. 

“Out! Everybody out!” She screamed, flapping her arms around. The crowd continued to boo, and Jemma slowly lost hope.

Fitz grabbed her arm and began tugging her across to the door, “We have to get out of here,”

“But the others, Fitz!” She cried

He shook his head “We can’t save them, I’m sorry.”

Jemma let Fitz tug her out the door. They ran across the yard, not stopping to look back as the house blew up behind them. Jemma couldn’t stop the sobs that broke out of her chest. 

“We have to go back,” She sobbed “We have to save all those people.”

Fitz wrapped her in his arms, letting her sob into his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Jem. It’s just too late. There was nothing we could do.”

 

Later that night, after the debriefing, Fitz and Simmons found themselves in Fitz’s bunk. Jemma lay face down in Fitz’s bed, unable to look at herself. 

“There must have been something else we could have done,” She whispered. 

Fitz lay down next to her, sliding his arm around her waist. He pulled her into him so her back was pressed to his front. 

“I’m sorry Jemma,” He whispered back “There was nothing else we could have done. We did what we could but they weren’t listening, and you know my number one priority was to get you out.”

Jemma twisted around in his arms so she was facing him. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his. 

“I know, and it makes me feel really loved, but I hate the idea of all those people dead because of me.”

“It wasn’t because of you, Jemma,” Fitz murmured “It was that Hydra goon who summoned the Cree, and look where that got him. None of it was you, I promise”

Jemma rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. She would keep telling herself every day that It wasn’t her fault, and maybe one day she would believe it.


End file.
